


The Watchful Heart

by KatLeePT



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles watches as Logan departs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watchful Heart

He watches him carefully as he packs a single duffel bag. There are a million thoughts running through Logan's mind as he prepares for his weekend away from the team, and away from home, but Charles does not listen to any of them. He gives him his privacy but watches over him nonetheless, feeling the need, as he does with all his students, to protect him.  
  
But there are some things from whence no man can be protected. Charles is well aware of that fact and remembers some of the things he himself has suffered from whence no one could have possibly protected him. Just like Logan now, he would not have listened to any one older or wiser, any one caring. He wanted only two things, and eventually, he had to give up the one to truly attempt to succeed at the other.  
  
There are a great many things about Logan which Charles has come to admire over the years he's known the man. Not the least of which are his courage and survival skills. The one thing he admires most, however, although he would never admit it, is his determination not to bend any one's rules. The man lives as he wants to live, as he chooses, and with whom, even now.  
  
Charles watches as Logan runs through the woods. He's not late; there's no appointment. He is only running because he enjoys the feel of the adrenaline pulsing through his veins and the game of tag he plays with the deer. He takes his time with the other wild animals on Charles' estate, but eventually, he emerges on the other side of the small forest.  
  
The man he seeks is already waiting for him, having smelled his husky scent miles away. Victor thumps the cigar away, eager to get on the road to their private cabin about which both thinks no one else knows. Logan's own bike was lost in their quest the night before to stop Apocalypse from conquering the world (again), but he does not hesitate to jump on behind Creed.  
  
Neither man wears a helmet; there is no need. The wind whips in their air, both graying and blonde. Charles watches as they drive away into the setting sun, only turning his mind away from them when he can no longer see the chrome of Creed's bike gleaming in the rays of the setting sun from his land.  
  
His mind retracts and goes back to years ago as he does so. Logan is not the only one of the team to keep a secret lover; oh, no, not by far. Nor is he the only one to actually love the man the world thinks he hates, or to love some one who isn't good for him and never will be good. A lone tear trails down the Professor's face as he remembers his own secret and tragic love. "Erik," he whispers his name on the breeze, his heart aching and breaking all over again.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Marvel Comics and Disney, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
